


[Comic] A brief glimpse

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, eclectic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve catches up to Bucky for a brief moment.From April 16, 2014





	[Comic] A brief glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a captioning exercise -- basically I drew a 3 page comic and tried to caption it from Bucky and Steve's perspective.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180368312898/potofsoup-summercomfort-decided-to-use)


End file.
